Kokamu Angelus
Personal Data Name Kajin Tenshi Debut Chapter #2: Meet the Tenshi Personal Birth Date May 15 Age Part 1: 20-27 Gender Male Height Part:1=167.4cm-179.9cm Blood type O+ Classification Dobutsu Shiru Occupation Jodu Sensei MinKuSS Agent Affiliation Mina no Kuni MinKuSS Team Team 4 Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Ijinnin Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Minato Tenshi (cousin) Takumi Tenshi (cousin) Ken Tenshi (twin) Ichigou Tenshi(cousin) Itachi Tenshi (cousin) Kurohebi Tenshi (cousin) Kougeki Tenshi (cousin) Jidai Tenshi(uncle) Daikirai Tenshi (uncle) Kashikoi-Hakuchi Tenshi(cousin) Element Water- water, mist, plant, healing Air-sound, wind, cloud Light- light, lightning S/P- sensory, paper, glass Animal- insect, bird, cat, fish, mammal Art- clay, painting Aura- energy, force body- blood, hair Ketto Genkai Air release Blood release Boil release Igurugan Ink release Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Light release Lightning release Bubble release Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Clay release Cloud release Compact Gold release Mirror release Mohogan Oil release Energy release Flower release fruit release Glass release Glue release Hair release Seed release Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Taiyokosengan Water release Web release Wind release Wood release Sound release Spider gold release Jutsu Air style: Desert winds Air style: Hurricane Contact Collaboration: Revenge of the demonic marionette Force style: Telekinesis Insect style: Insect crusher Light Style: Large punching ball Light style: Red light Ball Lightning release: lightning breath Lightning release: Lightning Spear banquet Lightning release: Wave of inspiration Painting style: Super imitation drawing, 62 flying sparrows Paper release: Paper funeral Sculpting Style: C1 spiders Sculpting style: C2 dragon Sculpting style: C2 rapid bomb blast Secret Angelus Style: Flash numbing Still tiger Secret Angelus Style: Cornering Flare Secret Angelus Style: Yellow rods light prison Secret Angelus Style: Bound lightning Secret Angelus Style: Time-Out Drop Water release: Black sea Water Release: Chakra Eating rain Water Release: Water Gorgon Wind Release: Beheading Wave Wind Release: Blade Speed stream Wind release: Saber gale Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Seiryoku Tenshi is one of the main supporting characters of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is injinnin ninja from the Mina no Kuni and a part time sensei for Team 4. He is the 1st Dōbutsu shīru of Rukaraupichi, the ninety-eight dragon wings. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad but has made an image for himself. __TOC__ Background Personality Appearance Kajin is a fairly dark skinned man with deep black eyes and chest length dark hair. His hair is a little spiky and has several strands of red colored hair in them. He also has two extra long bangs of black and red hair hanging along his face. He is also a very handsome man and this usually also helps his pleasant disposition. From the beginning of the series up to the time of their first missions, Kajin always wore a white or silver robes with a blue inner shirt and black trousers. He also wore a forehead protector and both the robe and the protector had the Tenshi clan symbol on them. Abilities Kajin has always noted as being one of the greatest in all forms of ninja arts. Though he is a non reader, Kajin has still been able to keep up with his brother in the arts as he has the ability to record a seen move in his mind.. Taijutsu Life force and Control Ninjutsu Kajinis a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attacks. Nature transformation Kajin has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Air transformation Air Release Ketto Genkai Cloud release Ketto Genkai Sound release ketto genkai Wind Release Ketto Genkai Animal styles Compact gold release ketto genkai Spider gold release ketto genkai Web release ketto genkai Arts Ink release ketto genkai Aura Transformation Energy release ketto genkai Body Transformation Blood release ketto genkai Hair release ketto genkai Light transformation Light release ketto genkai Lightning release ketto genkai S/P transformation Glass release ketto genkai Mirror release ketto genkai Paper release ketto genkai Water Transformation Boil release Ketto Genkai Bubble release ketto genkai Flower release ketto genkai Fruit Release ketto genkai Glue release ketto genkai Oil release ketto genkai Seed release ketto genkai Water release Ketto Genkai Wood Release Ketto genkai Other Animal Transformation Bird style Cat Style Fish Style Insect style Mammal style Aura Transformation Force Arts Art of Painting Art of Sculpting S/P transformation Sensory Water Transformation Healing Dojutsu Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Hikarigan Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Mohougan Rekodogan Saiminjutsugan Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Shirogan Taiyokosengan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu